The Lost Portrait
by zombies.eat.love
Summary: thoughts and memories of a man trapped in darkness.


**Assignment for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Write about a magical portrait.** **Word count 845**

The darkness was overwhelming. He felt as though he hadn't seen anything in centuries. He could faintly recall the color of the sky, but after so many years, the memory was fading. Not all memories were fading though, some were as crystal clear as if they had happened just last night.

He spoke to himself so he wouldn't go mad. Granted, speaking to oneself tends to mean you've already turned the bend towards crazy town. The silence was deafening down here.

"I will make them pay," he vowed every day. At least, he thought it was everyday. It's hard to tell time when light and sound don't reach you.

He grew weary with the tediousness of isolation and once again. Once again he withdrew into his mind.

 _"I already told you, Godric, I will not stand for this!" Salazar Slytherin yelled at his friend._ _"Yes, you have. But I still don't understand, Sal! What have they ever done to you to make you hate them so?" Godric inquired._ _"You didn't grow up in my village, Godric. You didn't see your sister knocked unconscious and burnt at the stake We had been trying to help them. We acted as healers for them for centuries. We coexisted peacefully, until one day, we didn't. I don't quite know what happened. My sister Calistia was courting a Muggle man. He was wealthy and well respected in our community. Some other women were jealous that Calistia had garnered his affection, and so they went to the elders claiming that she had used her magic to bewitch the man into falling in love with her. The elders believed these women, and so my sister died for their lies. This is why Godric. This is why I don't want their kind in our school."_ _"But Sal, we have an obligation to help those that are like us! We aren't opening our doors to non magicals, only magical children. Even if they were born of non magicals," Godric retorted._ _"Fine. But be warned, nothing good will come of this!" Salazar stalked off from his friend._ _Twenty years passed without a single problem. The non magical children were doing well in their classes and there were no problems with any of them or their parents. Until one fateful day when everything changed._ _The day started like any other. Everyone woke up, ate, and then headed to class. Around mid morning there was an explosion that rocked the school. Everyone ran to the windows trying to see what caused the noise, and what they saw was a sea of red. Men wearing red cloaks were riding on horseback and marching towards the school. It was as if Salazar's nightmares had come true._ _"Hurry, children! Down to the chamber! Hurry along!" He instructed, trying to remain calm._ _Once all the children under 15 were safe, Salazar met up with his colleagues and all the students who were old enough to fight. "We must stop them!" Cried Helga._ _"Sal, gather as many defensive potions as you can. Helga, gather all the healing supplies we may need. Rowena, awaken the statues and tell them we are under siege! Students, grab a partner and form a line. One of you will shield the other will cast. Now!" Godric roared out orders._ _Salazar didn't really remember what happened next. He got so caught up in the battle he didn't realize anything that happened to his comrades._ _"I told you, Godric. I told you not to let them into our school. Look what happened! How many students did we lose? How many of pure blood?!" Salazar yelled._ _"It is not the fault of our students, Sal. And it will never happen again. Ro and I put up more wards to keep us completely hidden. And to answer your question; too many. But we learn from our mistakes and we must continue teaching EVERY student whether they be from magical stock or not," Godric calmly replied._ _"I've had enough……………_

He heard something. He honest to the gods heard something.

"Hurry up, Bill! We need you to break this one as well!" He heard a voice call out.

After what seemed like an eternity a stream of light shone upon his face.

"Holy shite. We found it! We found it!" A man yelled.

"I am Salazar Slytherin and I demand you tell me what year it is and where I am!" He said to the man with red hair like Godric.

"It is the year 1999, sir, and you're in a cavern deep under Hogwarts," the man replied.

"1999? How am I still alive? And who are you?" Salazar asked.

"I am William Weasleys, sir. And technically, seeing as you're a portrait you're not technically alive," William stated.

"I'm a what?! The last thing I remember is leaving Hogwarts and then I woke up in the dark. I thought one of the non magical soldiers had kidnapped me and was torturing me. How did I end up here?" Salazar yelled.

"That, sir, is a very good question."


End file.
